Netherlands
Alditalk/Medionmobile Alditalk/Medionmobile started their new prepaid databundle service on 6th september 2010. Coverage Alditalk/Medionmobile uses the KPN network which has excellent coverage in NL. Even though KPN has a 3G network with 3.2 Mbit/s, Alditalk/Medionmobile only offer a maximum bandwidth of 384 Kbit/s download / 128 Kbit/s upload. Data feature packs Data Day Bundle: € 2,99/24 hours. 100 MB. Dataservice will auto shutdown after 100 MB has been used. Any additional data: €0,29/MB. Activation Datadaybundle: *124# + 'call button' (to send the activation) Check your current data volume for Data Day Bundle = *124*001# + 'call button' Data Month Bundle: €7,99 (30 days, maximum of 250 MB, Dataservice will auto shutdown after 250 MB have been used. Any additional data: €0,29/MB. Activation data month Bundle: *121# + 'call button' (to send the activation) Check your current data volume for Data Month Bundle= *121*001# + 'call button' Technical details APN: MEDIONmobile Handyweb (no user/pass required) Only possible with Alditalk/Medionmobile prepaid SIM (€10 or €20). Prepaid SIMs are sold only at Aldi Supermarkets located in the Netherlands Check Voicemail = Call 1233 Check Balance (voice calls) = *101# + 'call button' Check Balance (voice calls) when abroad = *100*1244# + 'call button' Relevant links: * http://www.aldi.nl * http://www.medionmobile.nl Bliep Bliep is a provider aiming at youth and users who want to use some features occasionally, but do not want to pay for a monthly subscription. It's a pre-paid MVNO provider, where you can switch on/off functionality on daily basis. This is the perfect solution for those who are only in The Netherlands for a couple of days. Availability Bliep SIM-cards can be bought at The Phone House and Free Record Shop chains. For its locations, see http://about.bliep.nl/stores . If you have a Dutch Bank Account, it can also be bought on-line at their website http://www.bliep.nl The SIM-card comes in a dual-format of full- and micro-sized SIM and costs just €1. There are also nano-sized SIM-cards available for use with iPhone 5 and/or iPad mini. Balance and top-up The SIM-card comes with an initial balance of €1,- but one can easily top-up. *Bliep top-up vouchers can be bought at the same stores that sell *Bliep SIM-cards. But since Bliep uses the network of T-Mobile, a T-Mobile top-up voucher can also be used. These can be bought everywhere eg. supermarkets, kiosks and also on-line. Top-up vouchers of €10 and €20 are available. If puchased in a shop, the minimum purchase price is €10,- including €10,- credit. On the website of Bliep you can top-up using an iDeal account (Dutch bank account enabled for on-line transactions). Coverage Bliep uses the network of T-Mobile. T-Mobile has good coverage in general, but might be less in lower-populated areas. A network coverage map can be found here: http://www.t-mobile.nl/zakelijk/service-contact/netwerk-bereik/dekkingskaart Data feature packs Bliep works differently than other providers. There are 3 rates/options where you can choose from and you can change it anytime you want. Activation is effective immediately and de-activations will occur between 11:30pm - 12:00am. If not de-activated, the last selected option will be used and if applicable, money will be deducted from your balance. Option 1: €0,00/day *You can receive SMS messages *You can receive incoming calls *You can make calls at €0,25/min as long as you have enough balance on your account Option 2: €0,50/day Same as option 1 but in addition: *Unlimited internet (at 384/64 kbps speed up/down) *You can send SMS messages (unlimited) *You can send ping messages (unlimited) *Unlimited calls to other *bliep users Option 3a: option 2 (€0,50 /day) + €0,50 /day (=in total €1 per day) Same as option 2 but in addition: *Unlimited high-speed internet (at 3,6/1 Mbps up/down, max. 2 GB data/month) Option 3b: option 2 (€0,50 /day) + €0,50 /day (= in total €1 per day) Same as option 2 but in addition: *Unlimited calls to mobile and other numbers in the Netherlands Option 4: option 2 (€0,50 /day) + option 3a (€0,50 /day) + option 3b (€0,50 /day) = in total €1,50 per day Same as option 2 but in addition: *Unlimited high-speed internet (at 3,6/1 Mbps up/down, max. 2 GB data/month) *Unlimited calls to mobile and landlines in the Netherlands You can change your rate/option either on-line by logging onto their website or use a small app available for Android, iPhone/iPad and Blackberry. If you want to change or de-activate your current rate, you must do so before 11:30pm. Technical details *APN: internet.arta *Account: *Password: *Obtain network settings by SMS (free): send text 'BLIEP' to 1300 *Obtain current balance by SMS (free): send text 'TEGOED' to 1350 *Enable €0,50 rate option by SMS (free): send text 'AAN' to 1350 *Disable, go to €0,50 rate option by SMS (free): send text 'UIT' to 1350 Tethering Tethering is allowed and supported. Don't forget the limit of 2 GB/month maximum. After that the speed will be set to 384/64 kbps until a new month starts. More info Rates: http://www.bliep.nl/static/pdf/tariff.pdf Helpdesk: hulp@bliep.nl or use the contact form on the website HEMA Availability From any Hema store Price: €5 (includes €5 on the SIM). Default data rate €0.40/MB at 384/128 kbps Data feature packs * €1.25/day, up to 20MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *121# * €2.95/day, up to 50MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *120# * €5.95/day, up to 150MB (and then the normal MB rate) -- to activate dial *123# Link: hema.nl (Internet & MMS) APN (not yet verified, but found on various sources) * APN: fastinternet * Username: empty * Password: empty Lebara http://www.lebara.nl/mobiel-internet?isoCode=en_GB Lebara offers as basic SIM with 200 MB data plan + 7,50 Eur call credit for 10 EUR. Current promo gives you upgrade from 200 MB to 1GB data (for 30 days) when you top-up worth 10 EUR. Finally 10+10 = 20 EUR for 1GB (for 30 days) and 7,50 EUR on some calls. Such package is sold at small stand at Schiphol Airport hall. After you will get online - register your account and see online on http://lebara.nl dashboard with info how much you have consumed. Additionally you can sign up for additional 7,50 EUR phone top-up. Speed/Network *Operates on KPN network *Working speed checked: 7.2 Mbps DL /5.76Mbps UL. *Works perfect with Huawei 3G MiFi modems. Settings *'APN: '''multimedia.lebara.nl *'Username:' (not applicable) *'Password:' (not applicable) Lyca Mobile http://www.lycamobile.nl/special-offers/en Lyca Mobile has a prepaid sim card with data plan. You can get a sim from most of the local mobile stores. At schiphol airport you can buy at "Service point" at Schpol Plaza passage 4. Price The sim costs 10€ with 7.50€ credit. Data Plans * 5€ - 150MB * 10€ - 300MB * 20€ - 1GB Top up The least amount for top-up is 10€. I think its only worthy when you stay in the country for over one and a half month. Summary THE VERY WORST OPTION in the Netherlands. It will automatically configure once, the first time that you log on, then FORGET IT, activation becomes impossible (like if you swap your sim card to another smartphone). DEPRECATED: Call customer service (call 1200) - they can send you on request configuration SMS. As of May2013, 1200 (customer service) is out of service and LycaMobile does not supply any information regarding another operational number. By far the worst prepaid card for data configuration that i have EVER bought anywhere: Netherlands, US, UK, France, Spain, Italy, Brazil, Israel, Germany, Austria. If you change your smartphone after initial configuration, your SIM card becomes unconfigurable: it wont call, it will not access web, it will not do sms. If you want information regarding configuration, calling, credit, etc, Lycamobile will not give it to you. They have an online FAQ that has not one word regarding configuration ("call 1200", which is disconnected). Their website is unhelpful and they have no stores (like Vodafone does) that can help you set things up. Terrible solution in Netherlands (will not try it anywhere in the world after this). Mobile Vikings https://mobilevikings.com/nld/en/ Mobile Vikings started as a MVNO in Belgium (where they are quite cheap), and has now recently started in Netherlands. If you need lots of data, then they're your best option, since operators in NL aren't generous. How to get a SIM card First, you can't indicate the right country when you fill out the registration form. Just click on request a sim, choose your price plan, fill in your address and choose The Netherlands at the address, then email them within an hour, so they can ship it manually and make the necessary changes in the address. You can pay for a Dutch SIM card using a Dutch bank account, but if you have a Belgian account already, you can give yourself VikingPoints (using 'gifts') and pay for the card with these Viking Points. You can easily switch between your Belgian and Dutch account using the little flag on top of the page (left corner). As of August 2013, you can also pay the SIM card with VISA / MasterCard. Prices *€15 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.25/min calling for up to 60 mins *€25 gives 1.5 GB data, 500 free SMSs, €0.10/min calling for up to 250 mins Top Up You can top up (recharge) your sim by using one of the following methods: *Ideal (for this kind of payment, you need a Digipass of your bank. The top-up will appear immediately on your SIM card. ) *Visa (in order to use this payment method, you need a Digipass from your bank) *Mastercard (in order to use this payment method, you need a Digipass from your bank) *SMS (after enabling an Easy Payment method) *Automatic top-up *Viking Points (you can top up your SIM card by using Viking Points you earned earlier) *Bitcoin Settings *'APN: portalmmm.nl *'''Username: (not applicable) *'Password:' (not applicable) Tethering Allowed (free) Network They use the KPN network with "up to 2.0 Mb/sec" Customer service Mobile Vikings' customer service staff are generally very helpful and quick to respond. * Web: https://mobilevikings.com/nld/en/contact/ * Tel: 085 401 23 26 * Twitter: @mobilevikingsnl * Email: help@mobilevikings.com * Facebook: http://facebook.com/mobilevikingsnl Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Alditalk/Medionmobile Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile Category:Orange Category:Tele2 Category:Ben The Netherlands PrepaidZero Website: www.prepaidzero.com Packages * Netherlands Prepaid 1000 MB + € 15 call credit: € 29,50 ** 1000 MB data ** € 15 call credit included ** Free incoming calls/sms ** Data valid: 30 days (starting at activation) ** Choose from Normal+Micro, or Nano SIM ** Worldwide shipping * Netherlands Prepaid 5000 MB + € 15 call credit: € 33,50 ** 2000 MB data ** € 15 call credit included ** Free incoming calls/sms ** Data valid: 30 days (starting at activation) ** Choose from Normal+Micro, or Nano SIM ** Worldwide shipping * Netherlands International Calling Package: € 39,95 ** Call credit of € 25 included ** Call credit valid: 180 days (starting at activation) ** Choose from Normal, Micro, or Nano SIM ** Worldwide shipping Puk Data Puk Data is a Dutch machine-to-Machine (M2M) provider and offers services and products for wireless M2M data communications. There products are competitively priced, accessible to a wide audience and flexible enough to be integrated into complex systems. Prices start from € 2.50 per month and € 1, - per MB. For more information about the "Pay as you go" SIMs from Puk Data, check there website: www.pukdata.com T-Mobile http://www.t-mobile.nl/prepaid http://www.t-mobile.nl/mobiel-internet/tarieven A t-mobile card costs €12.50 in a shop. It may come with an out of date leaflet setting out charges and packages. I used up any free credit (the assistant thought it was €5) plus another €10 which I'd bought, within about 20 minutes because it said that the maximum you'll get charged per day is €2.50. This information hasn't been valid for 1½ years. Standard data rate is €2 per MB Data bundles: * €10 for 350 MB * €15 for 1 GB Download: tot 3.6 Mbps / Upload: tot 384 Kbps (speed doesn't get limited) changed to 384 kbps for prepaid data, [https://twitter.com/tmobile_webcare/status/327837036591583232 see this Tweet ] English speaking customer services: phone 0800 7123. Keep pressing buttons till you get to speak to a real person, and they'll transfer you to the correct department. Technical details APN Settings: * Account: tmobile * Password: tmobile * APN: internet * IP: dynamic (public ipv4) * DNS: 0.0.0.0 Tele2 http://www.tele2.nl/mobiel/prepaid/plusbundel.html 0.99 for a daypass ( 20mb ) 5 for a monthpass ( 100mb ) tot 3.6 mb/s downstream tot 384 kb/s upstream Using the t-mobile network Telfort Default data rate €5,12/MB Vodafone Prepaid data You can get a prepaid SIM for € 10 (aug.2011: € 7.5) with € 5 calling time extra for free. There is also a special offer with Vodafone if you register your name/address you receive € 5 credit free to be used however you like (e.g. internet/call/sms blox) Data feature packs As of November 1, 2011 they have changed the data bundle options and you can check the most updated information on the BloX voor Internet . *'Web BloX:' 100 MB for € 9,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB *'Web+Sms BloX: '''250 MB and 500 sms for € 14,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB, € 0,09 per sms *'Web+Sms+Bel BloX: '''500 MB, 5000 sms and 200 calling minutes for € 34,50 per month. Beyond that consumption: € 0,15 per MB, € 0,09 per sms, € 0,30 per min. These BloX are not automatically renewed and you need to activate them manually every month after expiration. Both offer full UMTS speed. SIM sizes You can buy both standard and micro-SIM cards at the Airport Telecom Rentcenter at Schiphol located between Arrival Halls 1 & 2 (+31206530999). One option available here is the Vodaphone 1 GB data micro-SIM valid for a year without further recharge for 30€ Technical details On some phones you'll need to manually enter APN: * APN: live.vodafone.com * Username: vodafone * Password: vodafone * Authentication Type: PAP Tethering Tethering is not technically allowed on Vodafone's mobile data plans. However, they do not really enforce this. I have downloaded over 6gb of data via 3g mobile PAYG SIM without problems. Further information Maybe you have a look here, couldn't figure the offer out yet Old Providers These providers once offered service in The Netherlands, but no longer do. Ben Availability Ben Prepaid will close down on 28 June 2013. You can buy a prepaid SIM card online or in different shops in The Netherlands . The SIM costs 9.99 EUR with 10 EUR credit. The latest tariff information is available in their website . Uses T-Mobile network which has bad coverage in NL. Default data rates Regular data price without bundle: 1EUR/MB billed in 10KB increments Data feature packs *Monthly data bundle: 1GB 1024Kbps/384Kbps for 9.99 EUR. Beyond that consumption speed reduced to 64/64Kbps. *Daily data bundle: 20MB in 24 hours for 0.99 EUR. Beyond that consumption 1EUR/MB Orange In 2007 Orange Netherlands was sold to Deutsche Telekom and merged with their Dutch branch T-Mobile Netherlands. In December 2008 the Orange GSM network was closed and all Orange customers in the Netherlands now call via the T-Mobile network. Also, the Orange brand disappeared from the Dutch market. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Alditalk/Medionmobile Category:Vodafone Category:T-Mobile Category:Orange Category:Tele2 Category:Ben The Netherlands